De distintas formas
by Srta. Hiatus Locos SouKagu
Summary: Amar a alguien no significa que esta persona te amara de la misma forma.-Okikagu (leve KaguGin) Retomado, capitulo 2 Okita Sougo, actualizado.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño **,** lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Leve KaguGin, **Obvio OkiKagu**

Au-Romance-drama-Lime

* * *

 **Summary:** Amar a alguien no significa que esta persona te amara de la misma forma.

* * *

 **De distintas formas**

 **Prólogo:**

Tenía siete años cuando empezó a vivir con él. En aquel entonces Gintoki apenas tenía los veintidós, era su tutor legal después de que su padre la dejara y que Kamui (su hermano rebelde) se fuera de la casa. Ella sabía que Gin era un idiota, irresponsable, holgazán y un estafador, pero extrañamente ella lo quería.

No sabia exactamente lo que era amar a alguien, pero debía ser aquello que sentía cada vez que Gintoki le sonreía.

Ella lo quería, pero Sakata Gintoki parecía no compartir aquellos sentimientos, de hecho, el mismo se lo había dejado claro, tras revelarse un suceso que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre .

A veces el amor se manifiesta de distintas formas, algunas son fáciles de ver, otras no tanto.

 **A veces el amor podía ser una mierda.**

* * *

 **Nota:** esto sera como un prototipo, tenia pensado en que fuera un oneshot, pero hasta el momento parece que sera un two oneshot, todo dependerá en como las cosas se desarrolle, aun tengo algo confusa en si la trama, pero no quiero meterme mucho con esto.

Debo aclarar que este fic es Okikagur y cierta insinuación al KaguGin(de forma paternal y fraternal)

Frany

17-06-17


	2. Gintoki

Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Leve KaguGin, **Obvio OkiKagu**

 **Au-Romance-drama-humor-Malas palabras-Lime(ligeramente)**

:) muchas gracias aquellos que comentan y me pone en sus favoritos, sobretodo a : hitorikitefa8 , SummerRL Gabyru07,Picatrix, beautifly92,Melgamonster,Esde

Si hay algún error ortográfico, por favor de avisarme, he estado reeditado varias veces este capitulo,disculpe las molestias.

 **Aclaración:**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

Se que no debería colocar el "chan" el"san" pero es necesario para la historia, disculpe por esto.

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **De distintas formas**

Amar a alguien no significa que esta persona te amara de la misma forma. El amor tiene diferentes formas de manifestarse, algunas son fáciles de ver, otras no tanto.1.-

* * *

1.-Gintoki.

" _ **Estaba sola hasta que él apareció, su vida gris y vacía adquirió color."**_

Llovía la primera vez que lo conoció, ella se encontraba sentada en unos de los escalones del umbral, mirando el horizonte.

Kagura tenía siete años: una familia rota, un padre ausente, un hermano rebelde que recientemente se había ido y una madre muerta.

Su única compañía era la extraña mujer con aspecto felino que tenía como cuidadora, más de una vez Kagura le hizo saber aquella mujer sobre su aspecto, Catherine no dudaba en regañarla diciendo sobre que era una hermosa jovencita y que ella no apreciaba las cosas lindas, Kagura se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco y a bufar, aunque tenía pequeñas riñas con la mujer felina, era la única compañía que poseía, después de que Kamui se marchara con su tío Abuto.

Aun le dolía recordar aquello, como su hermano, su mejor amigo y la única persona que parecía quererla se iba sin darle ningún explicación, la pequeña niña intento ir tras de él, pero Catherine no se lo permitió, la abrazo mientras lloraba y pedía que no la dejara sola, como había hecho su padre.

Las semanas posteriores a ello, Kagura despertaba a medianoche con lágrimas en sus ojos, sola, sin nadie que pudiera calmar su dolor, ni siquiera Catherine parecía hacerlo. Kagura entonces solía ir al cuarto de su difunta madre, se recostaba en aquella cama, abrazando la almohada que aun poseía su olor, y ahí en la oscuridad de la noche lloraba.

No tardó en darse cuenta que al final ella estaba sola, no tenía a nadie más.

—Oye niña ¿está tu padre?— Kagura salió de su ensoñó, miro al hombre de cabello platinos con ojos de pez muerto, traía entre los dientes una paleta, lucia tan despreocupado, a Kagura le recordó a su tío Abuto, ese vago que se había lleva a Kamui.

—No. —susurro.

— ¿A qué hora llega?—indago el sujeto con paragua en mano y hurgándose la nariz como si nada.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta, desde que su madre falleció —seis meses atrás— su padre solo había regresado en cuatro ocasiones y sus visitas no duraba más de lo necesario.

—No lo sé.

—Hay alguien en tu casa— Kagura miro a ese extraño hombre, su madre le dijo que nunca hablara con desconocidos, pero si ese hombre buscaba a su padre, no debía ser un desconocido ¿no?

—Solo Catherine.

El hombre de ojos de pez, suspiro.

—No me extraña que siga trabajo aquí—observo la gran casa con aburrimiento— ve y dile que Sakata Gintoki ha venido—pero ella no se movió, se quedó mirado aquel sujeto — vamos ve, no me veas con esos ojos.

—No soy tu criada—gruño la niña con descaro— además, Catherine está ocupada con su nuevo novio, me dijo que saliera a jugar mientras ella le enseñaba bubis.

—Esa mujer te dijo eso—Gintoki no dijo nada más, se sentó a un lado de ella, mientras cerraba su paraguas. — ¿Qué tanto miras?— hasta ahora, Kagura no se había percatado que miraba con mucha atención el cabello ondulado de ese tipo.

— ¿Tú cabello es natural?

Sakata no respondió, empezó a balbucear cosas como los niños de ahora no tienen respeto a los adultos, sin darse cuenta Kagura sonrió, ese tipo era bastante raro y divertido por lo que veía.

.

.

.

Desde aquel encuentro, Gintoki la visitaba una vez por semana, mientras esperaba al calvo de padre, para Kagura aquellas visitas era mágica, Gintoki solía platicar con ella, le enseñaba nuevas palabras, le prestaba la jump y a veces le traía dulces.

Kagura ya no se sentía tan sola, solo hasta que Gin-chan (como ella cariñosamente le decía) se iba, era que sus ojos azules se opacaba.

.

.

.

.

No paso mucho tiempo en que Kankou hizo su aparición, aquel día Gin le había traído un manga shojo, tanto Gin como su padre pasaron al despacho, hablaron largas horas, incluso ella se había dormido esperado hablar con Gin-chan, pero él se fue sin despedirse.

—Kagura.

— ¿Y Gin?

—Ya se fue, tenía que arreglar un par de cosa.

—Papi.

—Podemos pasar a mi despacho —en ningún momento la miro, simplemente la guio a su despacho— le he pedido a Catherine que haga tus maletas.

Kagura miro a su padre sin poder creerlo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro níveo, seria acaso que su papi la llevaría con él.

—Papi— la niña sonrió— por fin me llev..

—A partir de mañana, estarás bajo la custodia de Sakata.

—Eh. — ella lo miro sin comprender lo que su padre decía.

—Me ha dicho que te llevas bien con él, Catherine me lo confirmo, quien lo diría ,que ese vago terminaría siendo profesor de historia—sonrió— nunca me lleve bien con él, contrario a tu madre que siempre lo consentía cada vez que lo veía , para mi Gintoki siempre será vago rebelde, pero no negare que en ocasiones tiene razón, Shouyou lo crio bien— reveló con cierta nostalgia, 3 años atrás un accidente automovilístico le había quitado a su hermano mayor, por si fuera poco su Kouka le había detectado anemia que rápidamente se convirtió en leucemia, en menos de dos años, la vida le había arrebatado a dos seres queridos, dejado al pobre hombre desecho —Gintoki me recuerda mucho a tu tío Abuto y su tonta filosofía de vida.

—Papi, no entiendo.

—Puede que ahora no lo entiendas Kagura, lo lamento tanto pero yo... no puedo ser — _ser tu padre_ , intento decir, pero las palabras no salían.

—Papi — ella corrió y se aferró a sus piernas— no me dejes, papi no me abandones otra vez — lloro la peque niña.

—Lo siento mi Kagurita, yo no puedo…— solo pudo acariciar su cabeza, no tuvo el valor de mirarla, Kankou aún no superaba la muerte de su esposa, Kagura era el vivo retrato de Kouka, verla a ella, era un recordatorio de su esposa, que estaba muerta y jamás volvería a verla— Sakata…él te cuidara, él se hará cargo de ti mi pequeña niña, mi dulce gura— Kagura no se dio cuenta, pero su padre solo buscaba que ella ya no sufriera más, deseaba que su pequeña niña fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado.

.

.

Nunca supo que lo motivo porque Gin-chan tomo su tutela, no compartía lazos sanguíneos, Gintoki era el hijo adoptivo de su difunto tío Shouyou, lo único que sabía era que ese hombre era la única persona que tenía.

.

.

.

Su nuevo hogar no era tan grande como el anterior, era algo pequeño pero acogedor, aunque la casa estuviera un poco desordenada, Gintoki no era un amante del orden.

—Esta será tu recamara— Gintoki le enseño un pequeño cuarto, no había más que una cama nueva, Kagura intuyo que era obra de su padre, después de todo, la cama era de color rosa y con varios dibujos de princesa, a Kagura no le gusto, ella era una niña fuerte, no una tonta niñita que jugaba con muñecas, como decía Kamui.

— ¿Qué pasa?—cuestiono Gintoki, mirado el rostro enojado de su pequeña hija adoptiva.

—Nada, aru. —contesto la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué es eso de aru?

—No se aru— una venita apareció en el rostro de aquel sujeto.

—Está bien, a partir de hoy este será tu cuarto.

— ¿Mío?—cuestiono la niña.

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

—Es más chico que el anterior.

El hombre solo arqueo una ceja.

—Es lo que hay, no le tomes importancia —ella lo miro con ojos de pez muerto, había comenzado a imitar varias manías de Gintoki—Quita esa cara, amm ¿Qué diría mi padre en estos momentos?— el chico del permanente comenzó a rascarse la cabeza— eres libre de decorarla como quieras, por cierto, no soy un buen cocinero, así que come todo lo que te dé, ¿sí?— Kagura solo asistió. —y con ello me refiero a que no te quejes del sabor o del color.

Gintoki no tenía mucho tacto con los niños, aunque fuera un recién egresado en la licenciatura de historia, no sabía cómo tratar a los chiquillos, sobre todo con Kagura.

—Gin-chan— susurro Kagura alzado su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kagura?

—Tú— la niña bajo su rostro— tú… no me abandonaras ¿verdad?—cuestiono la niña de ojos azules.

— ¿Eh? — el hombre la miro sorprendido.

—Todos me abandona, nadie quiere estar conmigo porque soy una carga— la niña lo miro a los ojos— dime ¿tú también me abandonaras? Lo harás como hizo papi, como lo hizo Kamui.

Sakata pudo ver esos iris azules, como la tristeza relucía en ellos, ¿acaso nadie se daba cuenta de que esa pobre niña sufría? Era todavía una niña pero parecía mas una flor marchita.

— ¿Que te hace pensar aquello?—le respondió serio— si lo hubiera querido, desde el principio no te hubiera aceptado— Gin le sonrió, en un gesto paternal, el joven Sakata acaricio la pequeña cabecita de Kagura, ella se sintió extrañamente rara, una sensación cálida y reconfortante —ahora vez, desempaca, mientras veo que cocino.

La niña simplemente sonrió, tal vez vivir con Gintoki no sería tan malo.

.

.

.

Sadaharu llegó unas semanas después, en una de la salidas al súper que Kagura tenía con Gin-chan, la niña de cabellos bermellón lo encontró en una caja de cartón cerca de la basura, al verlo ahí, Kagura sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Mira gin-chan, alguien lo abandono!— la niña rápidamente se acercó al perrito, era de color blanco como la leche, el perrito los miraba como si fueran sus salvadores.

—Guau— ladro el pequeño cachorro blanco.

—Podemos lle..

—No— interrumpió, Gin sabía lo que su protegida le diría y eso no lo aceptaría— vamos Kagura, no te acerques a ese perro, podía tener sarna o peor aún rabia— dramatizo el hombre del permanente.

—Pero gin-chan es un bebé. — Argumento la pequeña acariciando al can— mira, es tan pequeño y…

—No es un bebé, como mínimo debe tener unos cuatro meses.

—Pero Gin-chan.

—No Kagura, he dicho que no, vamos— Gintoki tomo la mano de Kagura, pero esta no cedió, la niña Yato no era demasiado obediente como le gustaría.

—Gin, no podemos dejarlo aquí—chillo la niña con ojos llorosos— podría morir.

—Kagura.

—Gin-chan, hay que adoptarlo.

—Kagura, no tengo dinero para sostener otra boca, apenas y tenemos para nosotros, ya te dije que eso de buscar empleo no es fácil.

—Pero.

—Kagura entiéndelo, no podemos.

—Gin-chan, por favor, prometo no comer más, pero no abandones a Sadaharu.

— ¿Quién?

—Sadaharu—Kagura se soltó del agarre y tomo al perrito entre sus brazos— siempre quise un perrito, dije que si algún día lo tenía, así le pondría.

—Kagura. — la voz de Gin sonaba cansada.

—De verdad no volveré a comer, Gin-chan, por favor, jamás volveré a comer— suplico la niña.

—Si como no, si tú eres la que más traga.

—Por favor Gin-chan—suplico la niña—él fue abandonado—Kagura abrazo de forma protectora al pequeño cachorro—Él no tiene a nadie, esta solo... — los ojos de la pequeña se oscurecieron, Kagura miraba a ese pequeño Sadaharu.

Aquellas palabras tenía un doble significado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Gintoki, sabia porque Kagura decía aquello, la pequeña niña de siete años fue abandonada por toda su familia, era bastante fácil comparar su situación con aquel cachorro, Gintoki simplemente suspiro.

Él no tenía un trabajo estable, apenas lograba sobrevivir con lo poco que ganaba y lo que su calvo tío le mandaba, Sakata ya tenía mucho con cuidar a Kagura, como para adoptar un perro, sin embargo, la forma en que Kagura abrazaba a pequeño cachorro, lo hizo recordar su infancia antes de ser adoptado.

—Está bien, lo adoptamos—dijo sin mucha ganas— en donde come dos, pueden comer tres, eso sí Kagura, tu tendrás que ocuparte de él.

—Gracias Gin-chan. — la niña corrió abrazar a su tutor, el perrito solo ladro de alegría, en ese momento para Kagura, Gintoki se convirtió en un héroe, un héroe que podía cumplir todo lo que quisiera, un héroe vago.

.

.

Él tomo su mano, mientras regresaba a casa.

—Te volviste a pelear con Souichiro—su tutor la miro con esos típicos ojos de pez muerto, Kagura se tensó, era obvio que su maestra se lo diría.

—Es Sougo— corrigió la niña de siete años, intentado desviar la conversación a otro lado, saco un poco de sukonbu y comenzó a comerlo.

Recordó lo que ese odioso niño le dijo, sobre lo fea que era y las malas pronunciaciones que tenía.

 _"Maldito cara de niña, me la pagaras, la reina Kagura se vengara de ti, maldita sanguijuela"_

—Muahahaha.

—Deja de soñar despierta—Gin le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. — y cierra la boca mientras comes.

—Oi my diole—balbuceo la niña con la boca llena.

—Cierra la boca mocosa, no hables cuando comas— Gintoki golpeo nuevamente su cabeza.

— ¡Oye, eso me dolió!—se quejó la niña, limpiado la comisura de su boca.

—Es lo mínimo que te mereces mocosa, mira que tu profesora no dejo de darme quejas de ti, sabes que fue vergonzoso para mí.

— ¿Tienes vergüenza?— cuestiono la niña.

—Respétame mocosa—Gintoki volvió a pegarle en la cabeza.

—Oye deja de pegarme, te acusare con papi— pero Gintoki ni siquiera le prestó atención.

— ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?—cuestiono con aburrimiento, desde que Kagura entro a la escuela, no dejaba de pelearse con Sougo Okita, ese niño era un dolor en el culo.

—Yo –dijo la niña indignada deteniendo su paso— yo no hice nada Gin-chan, ese imbécil se burló de mí, ese hijo de puta, aru— Gin debía asumir que el lenguaje de los chicos hoy en día era cada vez más vulgar, así que no le tomo importancia.

— ¿Debería regañarte por ese vocabulario? Nah, no soy tu padre.

—Gin-chan.

—Mira Kagura, solo te diré una cosa, cuando golpees a alguien, siempre debe ser en defensa propia—ella lo miro sin entender— la persona a quien golpes siempre debe quedar como el culpable, ¿comprendes?— Gintoki le sonrió, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. —no quiero recibir más quejas, si ese niño te molesta, solo golpéalo pero no seas tan obvia, ¿entendido?

—Si. — Kagura sonrió mientras abrazaba a Gintoki—si Gin-chan— para ella ese hombre era un sol, no solo la alimentaba y cuidaba de ella, también le enseñaba como defenderse e insultar a otros (Gintoki no sabía que Kagura repetía toda las malas palabras que decía) podía ser el hombre más irresponsable del mundo, pero a los ojos de Kagura parecía el hombre perfecto.

.

.

.

.

Kagura yacía jugado por toda la sala con Sadaharu, cuando Gintoki regreso de trabajar, lucia bastante cansado y más viejo que lo que parecía, cerró la puerta de su pequeña casa, miro a Kagura y le extendió un paraguas de color morado.

—Toma.

— ¿Qué es esto?— tanto ella como Sadaharu lo miraron con recelos.

— ¿Qué más? Una sombrilla, ¿no me la estabas pidiendo a cada rato?

—Pero... ¿dijiste que no tenías dinero?—cuestiono la niña, abriendo bastante los ojos—incluso me dijiste que..

—Cállate mocosa—farfulló— solo tómalo, ¿sí?

—Gin-chan.

—Si no lo quieres, lo devolveré.

La pequeña Yato no sabía que decir, días atrás le había insistido tanto a Gintoki por un paraguas, con el único propósito de verse más femenina, aunque Sougo opinara que parecía más a un cerdo que a una dama.

—No, espera— la niña tomo aquella sombrilla de color morada, sonrió, Gintoki siempre le compraba todo lo que pedía, aunque él no tuviera dinero, siempre veía como conseguirlo. —Gracias maldito vago.

— ¿A quién llamas maldito vago, mocosa?— pero la risa de Kagura eclipso cualquier regaño, él sonrió, ver a Kagura era recordar su infancia a lado de su padre, no importaba si tenía que esforzarse el doble, pero el velaría por el bienestar de su pequeña niña y que no le faltara nada, así como Shouyou había hecho con él-.

…..

.

.

.

No se dio cuenta en que momento su pequeña niña comenzó a crecer, para el Kagura lucia igual que siempre, sin embargo la Yato estaba creciendo, los cambios eran visibles aun cuando él se negaba a verlos, Kagura no era una muñeca, estaba viva y como tal, ella crecía, algo que Gintoki no noto hasta que ella tuvo su primer periodo.

Fue horrible, ella despertó con sangre en su ropa interior, no tenía conocimiento alguno de lo que ocurría con su cuerpo, por eso mismo empezó a llorar y a gritar creyendo que pronto moriría como su mami.

—T-Tranquila K-Kagura—tartamudeo nervioso, ¿ahora que haria? —E- esto es normal…

— ¡Quiero a mami!—gruño la niña desde la puerta del baño.

—Kagura.

— ¡ESTOY MURIENDO MALDITO PERMANENTE, ESTOY MURIENDO COMO MAMI! NO QUIERO MORIR, NO HASTA MATAR A ESE IMBÉCIL DE SOUGO. —gritaba a todo pulmón. Gin simplemente suspiro, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía decirle que todo eso era normal?, él no era mujer, no sabía cómo tratar esos temas, su padre jamás se lo dijo, de hecho la única charla que tuvieron fue sobre sexo seguro y embarazos no deseados, Gintoki sabia más como poner un condón, pero no poner una toalla sanitaria, mucho menos como utilizarla.

—E-esto d-debe ser una pesadilla—mascullo en voz alta. — sí, eso es, Gin-chan no tardara en despertar en su cama y… Kagura-chan será la misma de siempre.

— ¡ESTO NO ES NINGUNA PESADILLA! — Gruño enojada la Yato—ME MUERO, ME MUERO.

Gin no supo que hacer, intento buscar en internet pero le salía cada página rara, después de pensarlo casi media hora, opto por llevar a Kagura a casa de Tae, no por nada era amigo de la mujer gorila y ella era una especie de mujer.

Otae le explico a Kagura sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo, aclaro cada duda, ahora Kagura se sentía un poco mejor, mientras ella tomaba un baño, tanto Sakata como Shimura hablaba en la sala.

—Vaya, pensé que el gran profesor Gintoki, sería capaz de hablar sobre estos temas con su hija.

—No moleste Shimura. —murmuro con molestia tomando un sorbo de su té—no es fácil tratar con Kagura, nunca sabes cómo tomara las cosas, es todavía una niña inmadura y tonta.

—Igual que su padre.

—Otae. —gruño el hombre, ella simplemente sonrió.

— ¿Qué ocurre gin-chan? acaso ser padre no es lindo. —se burló, maldijo la hora que le pidió su ayuda, pero no tenía más opción, Otae era una vieja amiga de su adolescencia, la única que aún conservaba.

—Ya te veré, cuando tenga que hablar con Shinpachi sobre sexo.

—No te preocupes, tú lo hará por mí— ella sonrió, por primera vez Gintoki noto algo raro, Tae la mayoría de las veces parecía una gorila, pero en pequeñas ocasiones, no lo parecía tanto. —Sino deseas pasar a mejor vida—amenazo, haciendo sudar a Gintoki, volvió a pensar que Otae realmente era una mujer gorila.

.

.

.

.

Aquella noche llovía, Kagura nunca le había gustado la lluvia, su madre había muerto en un día lluvioso, también llovía cuando Kamui se fue, pero sobre todo a Kagura no le gustaba la lluvia por los relámpagos que caía del cielo, normalmente cuando llovía siempre tenía a alguien a quien abrazar, miro a Sadaharu quien temblaba, él era más sensible al ruido.

— Ya Sadaharu todo estará bien, pronto se terminara — pero la tormenta no paso si no que aumento, Kagura a regañadientes entro a la habitación de Gin.

— Gin-chan — musito la niña débilmente, Gintoki yacía dormido por toda la cama, con un hilo de saliva.

— ¿Qué quieras Kagura?—gruño con ensoñó.

—Tengo miedo—menciono la niña de trece años. — ¿podemos dormir contigo?

— ¿Quiénes? — cuestiono, mientras abría los ojos y comenzaba a bostezar.

— Nosotros dos— Sadaharu ladro reafirmado aquello.

— Ese perro no se mete en mi cama, mejor regresen por donde vinieron.

— Gin-chan— Kagura bajo la mirada, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, Gintoki simplemente bufo mientras dejaba un espacio libre.

— Sera mejor que no me golpees mientras duermes y que ese perro no deje pulgas—aclaro él de permanente.

La Yato simplemente sonrió, se acostó a lado de Gintoki, con Sadaharu entre sus brazos, no tardo mucho y se quedó dormida, sin importar que la tormenta aun siguiera, Kagura ya no tenía miedo, estaba al lado de su héroe, ya no había nada que temer, ella era feliz.

.

.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo y Kagura crecía, la joven de cabellos bermellón, dejo de pensar en príncipes azules y aceptar a príncipes vago, Gintoki podía ser un imbécil, estafador, como quisiera llamarlo pero el siempre cuidaba de ella. Kagura no pudo si no pensar que algún día desearía casarse como alguien como él.

Sin saber que sus sentimientos por su tutor comenzaría a cambiar y tomar otra forma, para alguien que no tenía a nadie y no comprendía aquello llamado amor, sería muy fácil confundir aquel concepto.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Nota:** Originalmente no había tantos momento KaguGin, si embargo conforme iba escribiendo el capitulo surgieron, de hecho el capitulo (mas bien el oneshot) abarcaba directamente el problema que kagura estaba teniendo con Gintoki, terminado así en un momento Okikagu, de hecho, originalmente Gin pasaba a segundo plano y la interacción de sougo y kagura era mas directa, sin embargo, las ideas surgieron y no pude mas que escribirla, para entender mejor los sentimientos de kagura.

el siguiente capitulo se desarrollara mas directo y obvio que habrá momentos Okikagu , ya lo verán, muchas gracias aquellos que comentan y me pone en sus favoritos :)

Muchas gracias por leer

con cariño Frany

 **Primera vez subido 18-06-17**

* * *

 **Nota actualizada:** No puedo creer que este fic tenga dos años y no lo haya finalizado :,v que vergüenza, ayer me puse a leer mis fic viejito y me di cuenta que le hice modificaciones a la historia y no lo resubi :´v y que el capitulo de sougo nunca fue publicado, que vergüenza XDD jajajaja

Como se puede dar cuenta hubo ligeros cambios, sobretodo en la edad uwu todo es por una razón, muchas gracias por leer

nos vemos

 **Resubido: 24-06-2019**


	3. Okita Sougo

Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Leve KaguGin, **Obvio OkiKagu**

 **Au-Romance-drama-humor-Malas palabras-Lime(ligeramente)**

:)

Si hay algún error ortográfico, por favor de avisarme, he estado reeditado varias veces este capitulo,disculpe las molestias.

 **Aclaración:**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

* * *

Con mucho cariño a **tamago to gohan-aru y a 4Kagura** por sus comentarios, es especial a Tamago que me acoso para que actualizara.

Muchas gracias aquellos que comentan y me pone en sus favoritos

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- Okita Sougo.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sus ojos eran azules como el mar, sin embargo trasmitía cierta melancolía, se sintió identificado por esos ojos, él no lo sabía pero compartía más de lo que creían."_

Era el mejor estudiante, él más educado, amable e inteligente, sus anteriores maestras quedaron maravilladas con el pequeño Okita Sougo, pensé a que tenía cierto aire narcisista (como cualquier niño de su edad) no dejaba ser un excelente alumno; ante los ojos de los mayores, Sougo era un pan de dios, con rostro de bebé, cabellos castaños, de ojos rojizos y una sonrisa tan encantadora que a cualquiera enamoraría.

Durante los primero 3 años en la escuela elemental, Sougo destacó en varios campos, sobre todo era un líder innato, lograba que los niños de su salón obedecieran y acatará cada una de sus órdenes, su maestra le decía liderazgo, Sougo le diría sumisión, claro que tardaría algunos años en darle aquel significado.

El tercero Z era gobernado por el pequeño niño de ojos carmesí, nadie se resistía a sus encantos (manipulación); a Sougo le gustaba ser el centro del atención, incluso aunque no fuera muy sociable con los demás niños, le gustaba el respeto y la imposición que ejercía.

Todo estaba bien, su maestra lo adoraba, las niñas lo quería, los niños obediencia sus mandato sin rechinar, su hermana lo tenía en un bonito pedestal alejado del bastardo comedor de mayonesa, ese tonto de Hijikata que solo molestar a su hermana.

Todo era perfecto de alguna manera pero de forma aburrida y monótona, todo era así hasta que un día ella apareció.

Llego con una brisa fresca de invierno, en compañía de un sujeto de cabellos exóticos como los de ella, su nombre Kagura Yato, así se presentó a medio salón con una sonrisa tímida, provenía de china, tanto su físico como su forma de hablar eran distinto, a Sougo le llamo la atención la forma en como pronunciaba algunas palabras, se equivocaba a cada tanto, no era muy alta, era pequeña, su cabello era entre rojo y anaranjado, él nunca había visto tal color de cabello (o alguien con ese tinte) tenía unas regordete mejillas, su piel era blanca casi como la nieve y sus ojos, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, sin embargo trasmitía cierta melancolía, él no lo sabía pero compartía más de lo que creían. El pequeño Okita no dejo de comparar a Kagura con una muñeca de porcelana, ambas era hermosas pero al mismo tiempo se veía frágiles y eso era algo que con el tiempo Okita comprobaría y de la peor manera.

El primer instante que Sougo la vio, decidió que Kagura sería su nuevo juguete, una la que pudiera manipular y mover a su antojo, una muñeca de acataría todas sus órdenes sin protestar, jamás lo admitiría pero una de las principales razón que la eligió fue por una extraña sensación que sintió al verla a los ojos, una extraña sensación en su pecho, como si la conociera desde hace tiempo.

Por lo que dijo, el sujeto que la acompañaba era un especie de tutor, aun a sus escaso 7 años, Sougo sabía el significado de esas palabras, su situación era similar al de Kagura, la única diferencia era que su tutora era su hermana mayor y la razón por la que ella tenía su custodia, era algo que Sougo prefería no recordar.

No fue raro que se acercaba a ella, más al ver como los demás niños no parecía estar cómodos con su presencia, Kagura era extranjera y por si fuera poco su aspecto exótico no ayudaba. Ella se mantuvo callada en toda la clase, podía ver de reojo como la chiquilla no prestaba atención a su maestra, sino por el contrario estaba más entretenida dibujado en su libreta. También se percató que era muy glotona, ya que en la segunda hora devoro su desayuno (pese a los regaños de su maestra Otose) por eso cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo no dudo en acercarse a ella.

La china (así la apodo) yacía sentada a unos cuatro pupitres de él, veía como un hilo de saliva resbalaba por sus labios mientras observaba desayunar a sus compañeros. La Yato no dejaba de mirar la exquisita comida que se alzaba delante de ella, fue mala idea comer su almuerzo antes de la hora y lo peor es que se gastó el dinero que Gin le dio antes de salir de casa, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien la observaba, no fue hasta que el castaño le habló que ella comprendió que no estabas sola.

— ¡Hey, tierra a china! — Kagura se giró su rostro para encontrarse con el castaño.

— ¿Qué quieres? — cuestionó de forma brusca y poco recatada, si su madre la viera seguramente la regañaría, la niña debía recordar que era una señorita y debía comportarse como tal o eso diría su calvo padre.

—Parece que tienes hambre— el niño sonrió tímidamente— te vi comer en clase de matemáticas.

La pelirroja se sonrojo, no pensó que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de su atrevimiento, aunque considerando que su profesora la regañó a media clase, no era de extrañarse.

— ¿Quién, yo? — Inquirió de forma inocente— para nada ~aru, no tengo hambre aru— no termino de decirlo cuando su estómago chilló, Kagura se sonrojó, Sougo simplemente sonrió de medio lado. — Yo no fui — se excusó.

—No tienes que mentir— la sonrisa angélica de Sougo la deslumbró— precisamente vi que comiste tú desayuno antes de tiempo, por eso mismo quería compartir mi desayuno contigo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué harías eso, ni te conozco? — Kagura no creía tanta amabilidad, nadie lo hacía sin esperar algún beneficio de su familia, más de una vez escucho como los padres de sus compañeros les pedían que fueran amables con ella.

—Mi hermana suele mandarme mucha comida, ella dice que debo compartir con los demás y yo deseo compartirla contigo—Okita se mostraba tímido, los ojos inocentes de Kagura brillaron, nunca nadie le había ofrecido comida de ese modo, sin recibir nada a cambio. — Me llamo Sougo Okita— se presentó haciendo una venía como su hermana le enseñó.

A simple vista Kagura pensó que era bastante educado casi como un príncipe. Sin embargo poseía ciertas facciones femeninas, sino fuera porque traía puesto el uniforme masculino y ese corte de cabello, Kagura pensaría que era una niña.

—Yo soy Kagura.

— Mucho gusto, tu nombre es muy bonito.

—Verdad que sí— dijo con orgullo— Kagura es el nombre de una princesa. —el castaño se mostraba interesado y cortes con la jovencita, ella no dejaba de sonreír al ver como escuchaba lo que decía.

— Entonces Kagura ¿desayunas conmigo? —La niña lo medito—si quieres, podemos ser amigos. — tras decir eso Kagura simplemente asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

Okita Sougo quería ser su amigo, su primer amigo, la pelirroja sentía ganas de llorar por la emoción, hasta ese momento se sentía fuera de lugar, no era buena haciendo amigos y realmente pensó que en su primer día no lo lograría. Recordó su charla con Gin esa misma mañana, seguro se pondría feliz cuando le contara.

— _No quiero ir— chilló Kagura enrollada entre las sábanas de su cama— déjame dormir Gin-chan— pidió la niña soñolienta._

— _Vamos Kagura debes levantarte, tienes que ir a la escuela._

— _No quiero— respondió._

— _Harás muchos amigos._

— _Pero Gin-chan— mostro su rostro debajo de todas esas sabanas._

— _No tengas miedo._

— _¡No tengo miedo!— contestó indignada— Kagura jamás tiene miedo._

 _Pero Gin sabía que ella mentía, la escucho hablar con Sadaharu y el miedo que tenia de ir a la escuela._

— _No hay nada que temer, te irá bien en tu primer día de clases._

— _Gin-chan… ¿estás seguro?_

— _Claro que sí, Gin-chan no miente._

— _Pero…— se quedó deliberado unos minutos— ¿puedo llevar a Sadaharu conmigo? — no quería ir sola, nunca fue buena haciendo amigos, además estaba en otro país, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta?_

— _No, ya te dije anteriormente que los perros no van a la escuela._

— _Pero Gin-chan._

— _Nada de Gin-chan, es hora que te levante, te des un baño y te arregles para tu primer día de clases._

— _Pero Gin-chan… No entiendo porque tengo que ir... ¡La escuela no sirve para nada!_

— _En eso te equivocas pequeña— aunque él pensaba lo mismo cuando —necesita ir y punto, además tu padre se enojada sino te mando, ya de por sí perdiste casi un mes de clases._

— _Pero…—inflo sus mejillas— ¡tú ni siquiera terminaste la tuya! ¿Con que derecho me pides ir~aru?_

— _¡Quien dice que no la termine, mocosa! —Gin le quito las sábanas —Gin-chan terminó su carrera aunque no lo creas y se graduó como el mejor de la clase._

— _Si tú lo dices— achino sus ojos. — no sabía que ahora uno se graduaba de vago._

— _¡¿Crees que miento?! —gruño Gin con una venita sobresaliendo su rostro—pequeña mocosa._

Ahora entendía las palabras de Gin-chan, de que hiciera amigos, quizá esto sería el inicio de una hermosa amistad. Sougo le sonreía, quizás con el tiempo cuando fueran grandes se casarían, tendrían una enorme casa, hijos que Sadaharu cuidaría y… Kagura se sonrojó al pensar aquello, Sougo le decía un par de cumplidos, no por eso debería fantasear con un futuro inexistente, mientras ellos estaban sumidos en su propio mundo, varios compañeros y amigos de Sougo observaban la escena con una sonrisa traviesa.

Después de halagarla un rato, Sougo tomó asiento enfrente de Kagura, abrió su lonchera importada de los vengadores, dentro de ella se encontraba varias bolas de arroz bastante apetitosas.

—Vamos Kagura, come todo lo que quieras—instigó Sougo, los ojos azules de Kagura no dejaba de mirar las bolas de arroz que Sougo le ofrecía, se veía deliciosas, tanto que Kagura comenzó a babear.

— ¿De verdad puedo tomar una? — averiguó, creyendo que hoy era su día de suerte.

—Claro, vamos, come con confianza— ella no dudo y tomo esa bola de arroz.

—Gracias por la comida Sougo—Okita sonrió mientras hacía lo mismo, la bermellón fue la primera en darle una mordida a la bola de arroz, realmente era delicioso, tardo un par de segundos hasta que sintió como su lengua comenzaba arder, de un momento a otro Kagura empezó a llorar.

— ¿Verdad que está delicioso? — cuestionó inocentemente el niño mientras le daba un mordisco a la bola de arroz.

— ¡Arde! — vociferó Kagura mientras escupía lo que acababa de comer, su lengua ardía. Sougo simplemente sonrió.

—Kagura-chan ¿no te gusto? — digo con tristeza.

— ¡Ahh! — su lengua ardía con el pasar de los segundos, necesitaba buscar agua, salió corriendo del salón buscando un bebedero cercano, no tardó en dar con uno, ella corrió como pudo y abrió el grifo del agua, el ardo desapareció luego de unos minutos. Escuchó como varios compañeros de su salón empezaba a reír, varios susurros se alzaban a su espalda.

— _Qué tonta. — murmuraron, ella no entendía de que hablaba._

— _Es una estúpida._

— _Okita-san siempre tan amable._

La pequeña Yato no entendía nada, se sentía mal, desperdicio la comida que le había regalo, o eso creía hasta que regreso al salón de clases.

Sougo estaba en el mismo lugar en donde se quedó, solo con la diferencia que no estaba solo, un par de niños le hacía compañía.

—Que tonta — mascullo un niño de cabellos negro.

—Se lo creyó —sonrió otro niño.

—No pensé que lo comería— admitió un tercer niño con afro.

—Esa niña es un monstruo, como pudo despreciar la deliciosa comida que Okita-san le invito— un cuarto niño de anteojos en forma de botella vociferaba encontrar de la china.

—No es muy lista que digamos— el castaño se mofo— sobre todo cuando piensa con el estómago. — las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, los cinco niños se reían ante la ingenuidad de Kagura, no era la primera vez que Sougo era amable con los otros niños, mucho menos que compartía sus alimentos llenos de picante hecho por su adorable hermana mayor.

Ninguno se percató que Kagura los escuchaba, si bien era alguien despistada e ingenua, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, no hizo falta escuchar más para darse cuenta que ese niño le vio la cara, la ira la invadió, toda buena impresión que le dio Okita desapareció, lo golpearía, se vengaría por su estúpida broma, la Yato se acercó a pasos agigantados, golpeo el pupitre hasta donde unos segundo descansaba el desayuno.

— ¡Eh, china! ¿A dónde fuiste?, saliste corriendo sin decir nada— modulo su voz, de forma que sonara preocupado.

 _"Estúpido mentiroso"_

— ¡Tú maldito bastardo! — Gruñó la chiquilla —tú— acuso con el dedo índice, tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo haria, sino que lo golpearía por engañarla.

— ¿Yo que, china? — dijo posando su mano derecha en su barbilla, luciendo despreocupado, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

— ¡Me engañaste!

— ¿Yo? — puso cara inocente, tanto que si Kagura no lo hubiera escuchado le creería—Yo no te engañen, mi querida china.

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste! Bastardo ~aru, me diste de comer esa porquería.

—No es una porquería— musitó, el tono de su voz cambio, Sougo Okita era todo y más cosas de lo que se decía pero era un hecho que jamás permitirá que alguien llamará asquerosa la comida de su hermana. —Que mal educada eres, yo que te di de mi comida y tú no solo la tiras sino que también te expresas mal de ella, no, no, no, china— negó con el dedo índice— no sé cómo sean en tu país, pero aquí en Japón se agradece cerda, deberías disculparte por tú grosería, china— los amigos de estallarlo en risa al ver la escena que ambos niños estaba protagonizando.

—No me disculpare estúpido cara de niña—un silencio sepulcral invadió el salón, los niños dejaron de reírse, nadie se atrevía hacerle frente a ese niño, mucho menos burlarse de sus facciones, los niños miraron a su amigo, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver como su presa se le enfrentaba. — esa comida estaba asquerosa ~aru.

—Aru, aru, aru, no sabes decir otra cosa que es estúpido aru— se burló el niño— además, no es mi culpa que tú no tengas un paladar fino como el mío.

— ¡Eres un bastardo!— gruño la chiquilla.

—Oink, oink, oink, lo único que escucho es una cerda bramando.

— ¡Eres un _inebcil!_ — pronunció mal, Kagura tomo valor y comenzó acercarse a Sougo, lo golpearía, si ese niño creía que no lo haria por ser niña estaba equivocado, tuvo varias peleas con Kamui por la ultima rebana de pastel y aunque fuera imposible, ella siempre ganaba, sin embargo no pudo ni siquiera acercarse, los amigos de Sougo detuvieron su caminar, los cuatro niños la acorralaron.

— ¡Deja de molestar a Okita-san!— el chico de anteojos la encaro. Los cuatros niños eran más alto que Kagura, incluso Sougo, a su lado ella solo era una pequeña niña con mejillas regordete.

—Deberías estar agradecida que Okita-san compartiera su comida contigo—hablo uno de los niños.

—Tenías que ser extranjera, mira niña ya no estás en china, estas en Japón y debes respetar nuestras reglas, sobre todo a Okita-san.

—Aprende eso extranjera— una niña intervino al ver la escena— debes respetar a Okita-san.

—Así es— se unieron otras niñas.

No lo podía creer, esos niños defendían a Sougo, incluso las niñas, eso le hizo enfurecerse más, no dejaría que esos niños la intimidaran, era Kagura Yato.

—Pídeme disculpas china y terminemos con esto— exigió Sougo, acercándose a Kagura.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tú deberías disculparte conmigo! ¡Tú debes disculparte con la gran Kagura! —contraataco.

—No china, aun no entiendes quién manda aquí—Sougo se paró, hizo que sus amigos se hicieran a un lado, camino hasta llegar enfrente de ella— quien manda en este lugar soy yo, sino quieres que la maestra se entere lo grosera que has sido, discúlpate, sino— sonrió mostrado todos sus dientes— le diré a la maestra lo grosera que eres.

— ¡Hazlo! —Lo reto— Vamos ve y dile, pero no te creas que yo no lo haré, le diré lo que me hiciste~ aru.

—Ella no te creerá.

—Claro que lo hará~aru. — pero dudo, de por sí ya le había dado una mala impresión al comer su desayuno a media clase.

—No te va a creer— musitó el niño del afro.

—No lo hará, le diremos que estabas molestando a Okita-san—afirmo otro de los amigos de Sougo.

—Le diremos lo mal educada que fuiste con Sougo-chan—la pequeña niña no sabía que decir, no entendía porque esos niños defendía a ese bastardo.

—Vamos china, discúlpate a menos que te regañen en tu primer día de clases, ¿qué dirá tu tutor? Seguramente se pondrá triste al escuchar las quejas que dará de ti, de por sí fuiste grosera con la maestra comiendo tu desayuno en clase, no quiero imaginar que dirá al saber que desperdicia la comida que uno amablemente te está regalando.

—Yo…— Kagura se mordió la lengua, no deseaba que gin-chan recibiera quejas en su primer día de clase, casi podía ver su cara de desilusión, ¿qué tal si se enojaba o se arrepentía de cuidarla?, ella no quería regresar a china, no quería estar sola en esa enorme casa que le recordaba a su mami, no quería que Catherine la cuidara —yo…yo…

— ¿Tú que china? —pregunto inocentemente.

—Lo…l-lo s-i-e-n-t-o— susurro en voz baja.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Kagura no quería repetirlo—Lo siento— bajo el rostro, cerro sus manos hasta formarlas en puños.

—No escuche que dijeras "perdóname Okita-san".

— ¿Qué? ya me disculpe— gruño la niña.

—Vamos china, solo dilo y acabemos con estoy. —Ella lo miro directo a los ojos, inflo sus mejillas molestas.

—Perdona…Perdóname Okita-san. — lo dijo a regañadientes.

—Te perdono china, perdono tu estupideces— el joven Okita se acercó a su oreja—Ahora yo son quien manda y tu querida china obedeces— él tomo su barbilla, se veía bastante linda poniendo esa cara de enojó, pensó Sougo, aun cuando pidió disculpa la mirada de Kagura lo retaba, se estaba conteniendo para no gritarle. Al final Sougo no se había equivocado, esa china seria su nuevo juguete. — Soy tu amo, pequeña china, debes obedecerme en todo lo que te diga, ¿entendió?

— ¿Y si no quiero? — cuestionó.

—Sera peor para ti, china. —Si bien Kagura no se doblegaba, no le quedo de otra que ceder por primera vez.

Tras terminar el receso, Sougo le pidió a la profesora que si podía cambiar de asiento con Yamazaki, de forma que él quedara cerca de Kagura, según alego, quería ayudar a Kagura para que se adaptara a la clase, la profesora no le negó nada, sobre todo al ver como Sougo alaba lo hermosa que se veía, a pesar de lo vieja que estaba.

—Mentiroso ~aru— le susurro Kagura apenas la profesora Otose atendía a un par de alumnos— te crecerá nariz como Pinocho por decir mentiras.

—No fue mentira— argumento el niño terminando su trabajo.

—Le dijiste que era hermosa cuando no es así.

—Eso no fue mentira, es hermosa mientras me de lo que yo pida.

— ¡Eres un _malito mentiloso maniulador_ ~aru!

—Cállate china, nadie quiere oír tu mala pronunciación, en vez de ponerte a pelear, deberías estudiar más su japonés, recuerda que ya no estás en china, china.

—Eres un…

—Tranquila china, las señoritas no debe decir malas palabras, sobretodo sino saben hablar bien.

—Bastardo.

— No aprendes china, a este paso no necesitaré que la maestra sepa lo grosera que eres.

— ¿No entiendo porque eres así conmigo?, no te he hecho nada, ya me disculpé, ¿porque me sigues molestando?—quiso saber— ¿porque no me dejas en paz? — no entendía ese afán de molestarla.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes?— Sougo se giró. —He decidido que tú serás mi nuevo juguete.

— ¡No soy ningún juguete! —rezongo con las mejillas infladas.

—Lo eres, eres mi nueva muñeca, considérate afortunada que te elija, no cualquiera tiene esta oportunidad, sobretodo que yo le regale mi valioso tiempo.

— ¿Halagada? ¡Ja!, mejor dicho maldición, ¿Quién estaría feliz de tenerte cerca? —bufó.

—Estúpida china.

Sougo se cercioro que la profesora Otose estuviera ocupada con un par de alumnos, tomo a Kagura del brazo, aproximo su rostro cerca del Kagura, de forma que ella podía sentir su respiración cerca de su rostro, provocó que se ruborizada por tal atrevimiento, ese niño le provoca una sensación extraña en su pecho, si bien Okita era un estúpido con ella, no dejaba de ser bastante lindo.

— ¿Qué haces? —tartamudeo, Sougo estaba tan cerca de ella, era como un león frente a su presa, desgraciadamente ella era la presa.

— Recuerda que me obedeces y hasta que yo me cansé, me perteneces, china. —sus palabras sonaron amenazantes aun cuando su voz sonaba dulce y encantadora.

Kagura no sabía que era peor, si ir a la escuela o ser el nuevo juguete de Sougo.

No dejaba de culpar a Gin-chan y su estúpida idea de ir a la escuela. La Yato no sabía cuánto aguantaría, lo único de lo que era consiente era sus ganas por golpear a ese idiota sabelotodo manipulador cara de niña, en ese momento mientras Sougo le sonreía Kagura se prometió una cosa, algún día se vengaría de ese niño y cuando lo hiciera, lo haria sufrir como no tenía idea, una pequeña sonrisa apareció entre su labios, una que cautivo a Sougo.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Me siento oxidada, hace bastante tiempo que no escribo, en un principio me costo en tomarle el hilo a esta historia, sobretodo porque tenia todo en borrador, afortunadamente conforme iba escribiendo las palabras sólitas se acomodaron y si bien este capitulo no era el que tenia planeado me gusto mucho, sobretodo profundizar en la niñez de estos niños, todavía falta un capitulo donde estaremos hablando sobre la infancia de kagura y sougo, posteriormente estaremos en el presente.

He de confesar que me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre ambos de niños XD incluso se alargo tanto este capitulo que tuve que divirlo en dos, lamento la tardanza en mis fic, sobretodo en las actualizaciones pero han pasado muchas cosas, muchas de las cuales frany les hablara en otra ocasión.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer estoy y siempre comentar, lamento sino he podido contestar particularmente sus msj, lo haré en la brevedad desde ahorita les agradezco mucho su apoyo.

 **Con cariño para ti lector, por agregarme a tus favoritos, por comentar, por no olvidarte de esta historia y por el cariño que siempre has tenido, lamento no actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría, desde el fondo de mi corazón...**

¡GRACIAS!

🙇🙇 ❤️❤️❤️❤️😍😍😍💖❤️❤️ 🙇🙇

con cariño Frany

Actualizado

 **01-07-2019**


End file.
